Dr. Eggman
Doctor Eggman isn't the first Eggman gotten, but the only one to really stick around. He came around in late 2013, and the RPer still has him to this day Background A constant enemy to Sonic, Eggman and the blue hedgehog have been fighting since the beginning of Sonic's adventures. Whether they be in Mobius, Station Square, Solleana, the Southern Islands, or whatever other weird places the group has gone to, these two are nearly always fighting one another. Eggman started his plans out rather simply- by using Animals, he fueled his Badniks and conquered Mobius, only to be thwarted by Sonic. And, this happened again. The third time, however, by manipulating Knuckles, he managed to capture the Master Emerald before being thwarted by Hyper Sonic. He had a variety of other plots, including ones involving the Little Planet, before the group made the jump to Station Square. There, Eggman tried to use Chaos to his bidding, but he failed. Later, he tried to use the Space Colony ARK to hold the world hostage, but also failed. Later, he tried some stupid things in a stupid adventure that I'm very grateful never happened. After this, he teamed up with his alternate self, Eggman Nega, and tried to alter and control both the normal and Sol dimension themselves, only to be thwarted by Sonic and Blaze. After this, Eggman tried to control the minds of everyone on Mobius using Hyper Go On, but his attempt failed. He tried to use the Time Eater to alter his past defeats with his past self, but failed thanks to past and present Sonic. After this, he tried using the Deadly Six and the Extractor to conquer the world, but he nearly destroyed it thanks to Sonic's shenanigans and the Deadly Six kicking him out of his bases. After this, he dropped into the Multiverse. Literally. Involvement After dropping into a dumpster with Orbot and Cubot nearby, Eggman met up with Syndra. With some annoyances via Vector, the two struck a deal, allowing Eggman to call in a favor from Syndra in exchange for a spaceship. Afterwards, he did some research, discovering that he was in the Multiverse... and that he had been reduced to an imaginary boogeyman, someone parents told their kids about to make them behave. More infuriating, he discovered that this was due to a powerful group of heroes called the Guardians- partly led by Tails, of all people. Thoroughly steamed but without any sort of transportation, Eggman was forced to take public transportation with Orbot and Cubot and hated it, noting that when he'd rule the multiverse, all public transportation would be destroyed. He landed in Spagonia and managed to uncover a small base he used before heading off to the Lost Hex. Unfortunately, so had one of the Deadly Six, but he was quickly subdued by Eggman duel-wielding Orbot and Cubot, as well as the scientist using his base's defenses against him. After notifying the Guardians of the Six's existence, Eggman took off with Orbot filled with his data, as well as an Eggmobile with a few spare parts... ... and ended up outside of Celadon City in PokeEarth. After killing a Rocket grunt, he managed to slip into Saffron City and foil a plot of Team Rocket's, though how is currently unknown. Afterwards, he accidentally teleported to Patroit Earth, which ended with unknown results. Eventually, he ended up in Holodrum, in Hylia, for a tournament, where he teamed up with the Phoenixes and Lords of Midnight to attack Mephistopheles- with the devil being executed by the BSL's laser cannon. Regardless, he went on to beat Judith in the first round, but later lost to Mokou. After this, he raided a facility in Patriot Earth with some sort of result, and also assisted fellow Lord Comstock in raiding mines in Ivalice. Sometime after, a fellow lord was supposedly killed by a Guardian. Worse, Eggman got reports that some Valorians were picking up aggressive activity in the Southern Islands. Going to check on Captain Whisker, Eggman agreed to help his old creation in exchange for his service once more. His Eggmobile was outclassed by one advanced scout ship, but he used materials from one of the islands to rebuild Big Arms and promptly tore it in half. Keeping this to study, he managed to get the radio working and heard a message that seemed unfathomable- that Aile had killed Shadow, then defected... Powers and Capabilities Eggman is extraordinarily smart and gifted with scientific knowledge, especially in the field of mechanics and robotics. He can build up large armies that consume no energy and massive mechs that rival most other worlds tech in power at full strength. Currently, he lacks the resources to use full blown armies and his massive mechs, but his upgraded Eggmobile isn't exactly a slouch either, armed to the teeth with a variety of unique projectiles. Followers *Orbot: Eggman's first helper robot, he's rather sarcastic and shows his distaste for Eggman openly and often. This said, however, Eggman still trusts him more than Cubot with valuable information, as he's not a total idiot. Currently possesses most of Eggman's accumulated data from over the years. *Cubot: Eggman's second helper robot, he's rather dumb and has a malfunctioning voice chip. This said, he generally means well, though Eggman usually has him focus on more physical tasks that don't require a lot of thought processes. Quotes *"Note to self; When I rule the multiverse, all public transportation services will be blown to smithereens." *"Shut up, Cubot"- Damn near every topic, ever Trivia *In the multiverse, another Eggman died during the Infected Invasion. This Eggman is not the same as that one, however. *Eggman has a violent hatred of Solleana for some unknown reason, though he hasn't acted on these whims quite yet *Eggman has a violent hatred of public transportation as well. External links * Makeshift Lab (Eggman's Storage) * Eggman's Sonic Wikia page See also Category:Player Characters Category:Dropped Characters